The Woman With Decepticon Eyes
by Hyacintho Avis
Summary: Harper Lockhart has blood red eyes that sets her apart from everyone else. She also has an Autobot for a legal guardian. Her life is fine the way it is. What's going to happen when the rest of the Autobots come into her life? The better question would be; what's going to happen when she meets a certain leader? OCXOptimus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs, Harper and Shadow. I don't own anything else Transformers related and I also don't own any vehicle brand like Ford, GMC, Chevy, or whatever I use in this fic.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A woman with midnight black hair walked into a barn. Her wavy, feathered hair was kept up into a high ponytail and she had bangs that swept to the right side of her face. She had a heart shaped face with a slightly pointed chin, a small nose, almond shaped eyes that were the color of fresh blood. The woman set down her backpack on a nearby chair before taking off her shirt, leaving her in a purpled sports bra. She took off her good jeans before slipping on some more raggedy pants. Her skin was a healthy tan color and she had an athletic build that showed she was strong and not to be messed with.

"How was your day, Harper?"

The woman now known as Harper looked at the two vehicles that were in the barn. One was an old Mustang that had the hood up and was being restored while the other was a brand new, black, 2007, Ford F 150.

The question came from the truck.

Harper walked over to the truck, placing her hands on the hood, "Boring like usual. I can't wait to be done with school." She rested her head on the hood.

If anyone saw the young woman talking to the pickup truck, they would probably think she was crazy. Harper was the only one who knew that that truck was in fact an Autobot from the planet Cybertron. The two have been friends for 17 years, all of Harper's life. The truck had a name; Shadow. He was her father's guardian for a few years before she was brought into the world.

"Oh I'm sure you'll miss it when you're done."

Harper moved away from the talking truck, "Please say that was sarcasm."

"It wasn't."

Harper smiled, "Well I won't miss it. I want to start my life. I want to go to college and become a top notch mechanic."

Shadow backed up and moved away from the Mustang and Harper. When it stopped, metal started to move and shift into different places.

Harper watched as the truck became more of a robot. At this time, she was glad that the barn was big enough for him to transform in without destroying anything.

Shadow put his hand flat on the ground and watched as Harper climbed onto it. He lifted her up to his face, "Don't be in a hurry to grow up. That's my advice."

Harper placed a hand on Shadow's face feeling the cold metal at her fingertips, "Okay Shadow." She kissed his face and let out a squeal when he kissed her cheek, "Don't eat me!" She joked.

Shadow grinned as he set Harper back onto the ground, "You're too chewy and too organic."

Harper hopped out of his hand and walked over to her tools, grabbing a wrench and holding it up threateningly, "Calling me fat?" The two kept eye contact for a moment before Harper chuckled and lowered the wrench, "I'm kidding."

Shadow chuckled as he watched the little human, "Are you going to finish up the Mustang today?"

Harper plopped into another chair that was in front of a desk, "Maybe."

Shadow sat down Indian style. There was silence before Shadow finally spoke, "My old leader came into contact with me."

Harper looked up to Shadow, "Yeah?"

Shadow nodded, "Optimus Prime and the others are coming to Earth."

"Why?"

"Harper, they found the Allspark." He seemed to hesitate, "Well…more like a map to the Allspark. It's here on Earth! That's great news. It's good and bad. I'm sure the decepticons are going to catch wind and…that'll be fun."

"Woo giant robot fight." Harper lazily cheered.

Shadow gave Harper a look, "That's like me saying, 'Yay tiny human fight'."

"But that's not exciting." The midnight haired woman whined.

Shadow chuckled as he looked to the Mustang, "Finish it. Show me how good your mechanic skills are."

Harper smirked as she stood up. She gathered her tools before she began to work on the almost complete Mustang, "Dad's going to be so proud. This will be my first car that I've restored by myself."

An athletic, muscular man appeared next to Harper. He looked like he was in his thirties. He had short, croppy, black hair, hipster glasses, and he was wearing blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt, "You're father will always be proud of you, no matter what."

Harper's parents passed away when she was young, leaving her in the care of Shadow, but left her everything they had; money, property, a house, and a barn. The barn was specifically built by Harper's father for Shadow so he could transform and move around without being seen. Even though they lived in the country, her father would rather be safe and not sorry.

"I can't wait to take this to school." Harper spoke as she moved back to look at the Mustang. It was a 1966 Ford Mustang. The body was a steel color with black racing stripes on it. It looked like it just came out brand spanking new out of the factory, "So shiny."

"If you drive that to school, I guarantee that it'll be stolen." Shadow spoke before he transformed back into his vehicle mode, his holoform disappearing.

"Then you can see that human fight you so dearly want to see." Harper responded as she started to put up her tools.

"If it involves you I'm sure it also involves your tools."

"Damn right it will." Harper finished up putting up her tools and looked to the black truck, "I'm going to go inside, take a shower, then head to bed." She grabbed her bag and her clothes before opening the door.

"What kind of person has blood red eyes?"

Harper looked up to the man. He had short, curly black hair and he was in a business suit, "You're trespassing." She glanced behind him to see other vehicles and other people snooping around her house, "Hey! Get off of my property!" She glared at the man.

"Red eyed glare, very scary." The man held up a badge, "We're from Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it."

Harper went to shut the door, but the man stopped it with his foot, "And you never will." He pushed the door back open and pushed past Harper.

"Shadow, get out of here!" She screamed. Shadow started up his engine and sped off and through the barn, speeding away at Harper's command.

"So you kinda know why we're here." He pushed Harper against a wall before grabbing her arms and handcuffing her, "And you know why you're coming with us. So answer me that question; what kind of person has blood red eyes?"

"Contacts, you moron. No one's born with red eyes." She lied, she couldn't really answer that question honestly even if she wanted to. She didn't know how she got her red eyes in the first place.

"And what kind of mechanic works in just a sports bra and raggedy jeans? I mean, whoa."

Harper growled as she was pushed into the car, "Stay away from my friend."

"Or what?" The man asked as he got into the car.

"Or I'll have him kill you." Harper replied with another growl, kicking the man's seat, "I'll make sure it's the most painful way possible!" She laid down in the backseat on her back before kicking the window, putting her foot through it.

"Sedate her."

Before Harper could protest, she felt a prick in her neck and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs, Harper and Shadow. I don't own anything else Transformers related and I also don't own any vehicle brand like Ford, GMC, Chevy, or whatever I use in this fic.

**Allspark**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harper blinked herself awake, "Wha…" When her sight came into focus, she could see that she was in some kind of cell, "Ugh." Her hand went to her head, "My head."

When she remembered what happened, her whole body tensed up. She stood up and slammed into the door, "Assholes!" She repeated her action, slamming into the door again with all of her body weight, "Touch my truck and I'll kill you all!" She slid down to her knees, resting her head against the door.

"Did you hear about the girl? When they brought her in, the cube just crumbled and vanished…"

Harper furrowed her brows at the voice that walked past her 'room', "Huh…cube?" Her eyes widened, "No. It can't be. The Autobots…they came a long way for that. Shadow was so excited…" She whispered.

There was a bang on her door, "Move away from the door. Go up against the wall, turn your back to us and put your hands on the wall."

Harper scowled at the order, "Screw you."

The door retracted to the side, leaving Harper exposed to a group of men. One of the men pushed Harper back with his foot, "You do what we say. I think you'll learn that quickly."

Harper growled. Before she could get up, one of the men grabbed her arms and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists.

"Really? These again?" Harper angrily questioned, "What the hell is my crime?"

"Hiding an alien." The man replied as he pulled Harper up to her feet.

Harper rolled her eyes as the man pushed her out of the room, "I'm sure you could knock it off with the roughness."

The man snickered as they started to walk, the others following close behind, "I could show you a whole new world of roughness."

"Disgusting."

"I think you'd like it." His hand went from Harper's arm to her butt, groping it.

Harper scowled, "Oh just you wait until my guardian comes to save me. I'm gonna have him kill you." Harper's scowl softened when she heard a voice.

"**They're hurting Bumblebee. They won't stop. Don't believe him."**

The man smirked, "Right." He pushed Harper through a set of doors, "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions."

Harper's eyes widened when she saw Bumblebee. Bumblebee was being doused with cyroblasts to keep him docile and inert as some Sector Seven people poked and prodded at him. Harper could feel her eyes water at the sight.

"**You are connected with all Cybertronians. I know you can feel it." **

"And if you don't answer, or if I think you're lying…" He pressed a button and it could be seen that Bumblebee was shocked with electricity, causing him to whine in pain.

Harper screamed at the sight and fell to her knees at the emotions she was feeling. She didn't even know Bumblebee, but she felt as though she did. The voice in her head did say that they had a connection. With everything that was going on, maybe she was finally going crazy, "Bumblebee! Why are you doing this? They did nothing to harm us!"

"Just answer my questions, and it doesn't have to get hurt. Where did the cube go?"

"I don't know." Tears rushed down Harper's cheeks, "I've only been awake for a short while."

"**I gave up my physical form. I gave you my power. You and I are one now."**

"Then why did it just vanish when we brought you here? Have you been in contact with it before? Are you even human?"

"I don't know anything about the cube." She lied, "I am human. I had parents. I had a family…"

"Then why do you have red eyes? No human has ever had red eyes."

"**Because when your mother was pregnant with you, she came into contact with the cube, with me. She worked here with me. I felt your presence inside of her one day and I saw my people's salvation, so I marked you with red optics. I know you can help them."**

Harper almost sobbed. She couldn't look away from Bumblebee, she couldn't answer the man, all she could manage was, "Please let him go."

The man pressed the button once more, "Why do you care so much for it?"

"**Use my power. Save Bumblebee."**

Harper scowled as she stood up. She headbutted the man, causing him to fall down unconscious, "His name is Bumblebee!" She felt her body start to burn, like she was in a pit of fire. She could also feel her body become stronger and…stranger.

Her body was being overtaken by metal.

Cybertronian metal.

The other men just stood there, gawking at the new Harper. She was like a mini cybertronian. Her skin was replaced with metal, her fingers were curved and sharp like a decepticon's, it looked like her feet were go-go boots with the large heels, and her optics shined as she glared at the men. She snapped the handcuffs in two before breaking them off of her wrists.

"She…looks like NBE 1." One of the men whispered as he reached for his weapon.

"Don't you dare." Harper hissed at the man. She flicked her arm and it transformed into a blade, "You're going to do as I say, understand?" As she spoke, her red eyes glowed with anger, "Release Bumblebee."

"And what if we don't? We could just cyroblast you, just like the other one."

"Actually, we need to stop. Move away from the NBE, stop with the cyroblasts!"

All heads turned towards a group of people; one of the people being the man that brought Harper in.

"You!" Harper growled.

"Agent Simmons, yes, it's me." Simmons replied with a stupid smile, "And let me just say…I think we got off on the wrong foot." He walked over and circled Harper, examining her, "Seems as though the cube likes you though. Maybe it's a good thing I brought you in."

"You came to my home; scared away my best friend, kidnapped me, and sedated me…yeah I would say we got off on the wrong foot. If you touched Shadow in anyway-"

"Sing a different tune!" Simmons exclaimed, annoyance in his voice, "'If you hurt my truck, I'm going to kill you' 'I'll have him kill you in the most painful way possible'." He mimicked, "It's getting annoying."

Harper growled before punching Simmons in the chest, sending him flying back, "Shadow raised me! Shadow has been with me all of my life! He and I are best friends! Until I know he is safe, I will not sing a different tune!" The metal on Harper seemed to ruffle, like feathers on an angry bird.

Bumblebee stood up and he instantly converted into his battle mode, aiming his weapons at the humans who harmed him.

"I'm not the only one who's ticked." Harper looked over and started to relax as she watched a boy from the group start to talk to Bumblebee. She knew that face, it was Sam Witwicky. The two had a few classes together and rarely spoke to each other. Harper was never a very social person during school. She got along better with Shadow and machines. Maybe that was why the Allspark had chosen her.

She looked down to her hands, seeing that the metal had gone away and she was back to her fleshy self once more.

"Megatron and the Allspark are both here." Sam told Bumblebee.

"The cube is gone." One of the men who brought Harper into the chamber walked over, "It's her fault." He grabbed Harper's arm.

"Now do you really want to end up like Simmons over there?" Harper questioned.

At the question, the man released Harper's arm and took a step away from her.

"Harper?" Sam and Mikaela walked over to her.

Harper smiled, "Hi you guys."

"What happened to you?" Mikaela asked, "The whole…metal thing."

"Are you even human?" Sam asked, "I've been wondering about that for a while…because…you know…red eyes and now this."

Harper crossed her arms, "Mhmm." She looked up to Bumblebee, "The Allspark lives on through me. It believes that I can help your species…I don't know why. It said it saw something in me."

Bumblebee made a few happy noises at Harper.

A soldier walked over to Harper, "If all of this is true, we need to get out of here and get you to safety."

Harper looked to the man, "I'm not going to hide away. Just letting you know that now." She looked towards a door that led into another room, "But we do need to leave, like now."

"Let's get an escort to follow the yellow car." One of the soldiers said, "And we're going to need the air force to help us win this battle."

After everything was settled, Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode and Sam and Mikaela climbed in. Harper hesitated before climbing on top of Bumblebee.

"**You have a connection with Decepticons as well. My power is both a blessing and a curse."**

Her body transformed back into the metal flesh that she had earlier. She magnetized herself to Bumblebee, "Hope you don't mind, Bee. When I see Shadow, I want to be able to get to him right away."

She giggled some when Bumblebee gave a few whirs before driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs, Harper and Shadow. I don't own anything else Transformers related and I also don't own any vehicle brand like Ford, GMC, Chevy, or whatever I use in this fic.

**Allspark **

**A/N: I know people hate author's notes or whatever, but I just wanna say that in this fic, I'm going to have 'love at first sight' be a thing.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En route to the city, the other Autobots passed Bumblebee and the escorts. They all made u-turns and started to follow the military escorts. Among the Autobots, Harper saw a familiar black truck. A giant smile appeared on her face at the sight. She laughed when said black truck sped up next to Bumblebee. She waited for the right moment before she jumped over into the bed of the familiar truck, "Shadow! Oh Shadow I'm so glad you're safe!" She patted the top of the cab, "Now let's kick some decepticon…" Her sentence faulted as Shadow slowed down to get at the end of the line once more. It was a certain Autobot that took her words away. "Woah…is that…"

"**That is Optimus Prime. He is the leader of the Autobots, the last living Prime."**

When Shadow retook his place at the end of the line, Harper sat down in the bed of the truck. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cuddled up against Shadow, "Well hey, we've got a Prime on our side, this should go by quickly." She winced when she heard one of the Autobot's transform and collide with more metal; a decepticon.

Harper looked up to the sky, "Some can fly, right? If I can fly maybe I should go-"

Shadow shook before braking. That being a sign of disagreement, Harper climbed out of Shadow. "What? I'm not going to run and hide!"

Shadow transformed quickly and grabbed Harper, gently, "Bumblebee told us what's happening with you. If that's the case, then you really should hide. Please Harper."

She hated the reply that came out of her mouth, "Fine."

Shadow set Harper on the ground, "I'll come find you when it's over." He said before transforming into his alt mode and driving off.

Harper waited until Shadow was out of sight before breaking into a run. She thought it would be best to hide in an empty building. After a few moments of running, Harper felt a jolt and tripped over her own feet.

Harper sat up on her knees, placing her metallic hand over her heart, "So much hate…what's going on?"

"**Bonecrusher went offline. His spark returned to you."**

"Me?" Harper got back to her feet.

"**You **_**are**_** the new Allspark."**

"No no no." Harper replied, watching as chaos unfolded around her, "You said you live on through me. If I'm the new Allspark, who the hell am I talking to?"

"**I'll be gone soon. When I'm gone, you won't need my help anymore. You'll have all my knowledge."**

Harper sighed as she continued to run. She didn't want to be alone with all of the power she was granted.

"**Jazz!"**

Harper looked ontop of a building to see Megatron landing, "Shadow told me to…" She scowled, "Oh, I can't let him get hurt!" Metal on her back shifted and twisted forming wings. Harper took off into a run before jumping up and flying off. She watched as Megatron held Jazz up in the air but before he could do anything, she flew right into his midsection, causing him to fall back and drop Jazz.

She felt Jazz grab her before he fell to the ground. He held her close to his chest as they landed on the road beneath them, "That was crazy!"

Megatron jumped down from the building he was on, landing in front of Jazz and Harper, "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Harper moved from Jazz, "How dare _you_! Don't get me started on all the crap you've done!" She heard a crash. She looked over to the sound of it and saw that Shadow was hit, presumably by Starscream, "Shadow!"

Megatron grabbed Harper when she was looking away. He placed a foot on Jazz to keep him still, "You care for the autobots."

Harper kept her eyes on Shadow. He wasn't getting up from the blast.

"Look at me!"

Harper looked to Megatron, "Because they are my friends." She growled, "I was raised by an Autobot…loved by an autobot and if he's offline…I'm going to make you go through hell."

Megatron laughed in Harper's face, "How do you humans say…your bark is bigger than your bite. That Autobot only stayed with you because you offered it shelter and he couldn't go anywhere else. He's going to go offline with the others and I'm going to keep you as a pet."

A fist impacted with Megatron's head, causing him to fall back and drop Harper.

Harper tumbled a little before stopping. She groaned before looking over to Megatron's attacker; her savior: Optimus.

Optimus had pinned Megatron down, "Harper I need you to send a pulse through Megatron's spark. Quickly!"

Harper froze at the order. She couldn't. She'd be a murderer.

"What if I just leave?" The words just slipped out of her mouth, "Let him follow…I can't."

"We can't risk that! Harper now!"

Harper's body seemed to move on its own as she ran over to the two brothers. She squeezed in between the two and opened Megatron's spark chamber. Time seemed to move slow as her clawed hand reached in and sent a pulse through his spark, destroying it.

Optimus waited until Megatron's optics went offline before moving away from him, "He gave us no choice."

Harper's metal skin vanished and she became her fleshy self once more. She glanced up at Optimus and met his blue optics for a split second before looking over in Shadow's direction. She saw that with the help of Ironhide, he was able to stand up.

"He's not one to give up." Optimus spoke.

Harper placed a hand over her heart, the hatred and other negative emotions she felt was overwhelming. She also felt drained from the pulse she emitted through Megatron. She slid off of Megatron, not wanting to be anywhere his lifeless body, and tried to walk. She fell to her knees, putting her hands on her head.

"Harper?"

Harper could hear her name being called out by many different voices. She felt drained…overwhelmed, scared…

A giant, metal hand wrapped around her and picked her up.

"You can rest now."

With tears in her eyes, Harper looked up to the one holding her; Optimus Prime. Like a baby, she reached out to be put against her chest and in response, Optimus held her to his chest.

Harper listened to Optimus' spark and quickly passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs, Harper and Shadow. I don't own anything else Transformers related and I also don't own any vehicle brand like Ford, GMC, Chevy, or whatever I use in this fic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_You did well, Harper."_

_Harper opened her eyes. Her hair flowed freely behind her in the soft gust that hit her. She felt safe…she felt good. She was surrounded by nothingness, only white. It was like…she was dead and this was her afterlife._

"_I'm so proud of you."_

_There was that voice again. It was a man's voice. It was deep and gruff. Harper knew that voice all too well. The last time she heard that voice…she was just a small child, "Daddy…"_

_Harper blinked and when she opened her eyes, she was in Megatron's grasp. The two were face to face. Megatron had an evil grin on his face, "You and I….are one. You feel my spark inside of you. You feel all of the hatred…all of my emotions…"_

"_Daddy!" Harper screamed, clenching her eyes shut._

_When she opened them, she was back in the safe place. Strong arms were wrapped around her body, "Your heart is good, Harper. Fight."_

"_Daddy I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you. I miss you so much." Harper started to cry, but she didn't dare blink or close her eyes._

Harper gasped and shot up in bed. She looked around her surroundings. It seemed like a hospital…but she saw military personnel around. Her heart raced and she let out an ear piercing scream. She ripped everything off of her.

"_fight."_

The word echoed throughout her head, but she couldn't calm down. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Doctors and nurses surrounded her, trying to restrain her.

"No!" Metal quickly covered her body to protect her from the others. Once the others saw her transform, they quickly backed off.

Harper stumbled out of the bed she was in, instantly going to her knees. The metal on her skin felt heavy; she felt weak. Voices echoed around her.

"You're still weak from the fight."

"You need to rest."

"Let us give you a mild tranquilizer so you can relax."

"You're going to hurt yourself."

Harper stood and pushed past the doctors and medical staff and ran off. Once she was outside of the room, her skin returned to normal and she took off running. She was in nothing but shorts and a sports bra, but she didn't care. She needed to find Shadow and Optimus. No, she needed to get out of this place, "Disgusting creatures." She panted as she ran past military personnel. Harper skidded to a stop once she realized what she just said, "No…no no no. I'm one of them too." Her hands went to her head, "I'm going crazy."

A hand grasped her arm, "Harper?"

Harper acted on whim; she flinched away and continued to run, "Shadow!" She screamed, "Shadow!" She ran through a set of doors, running into a huge room, "Shadow!"

Before her stood Optimus Prime, Shadow, Ratchet, and Jazz. A huge smile erupted onto her face as they all looked at her. She felt safe again seeing them there. She started to calm down, her weakness and tiredness creeping up on her.

"You should be resting." Ratchet scolded.

Shadow bent down, holding out his hand for Harper to climb in and smiled when she eagerly climbed in, "Ratchet's right." He spoke as he brought Harper up to his face.

Harper shook her head, her smile fading, "I'm too scared to close my eyes. I saw…I saw him…Megatron."

The finger that gently touched her cheek didn't belong to Shadow, it belonged to Optimus Prime. Harper looked to Optimus. She felt butterflies at the sight of him. Her face flushed a deep red at his touch. She placed a hand on his finger, "I-I'm so sorry…" Her stomach twisted, killing the butterflies and her face twisted into an angry look. Harper's hand covered with the metal, "Prime!" She slapped his finger, "You turned me into a murderer! You son of a-" Before Harper could finish, Shadow cupped his hands together.

"That's enough!" He scolded.

Optimus placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "This is difficult for her, I understand." He moved Shadow's hands apart, looking onto Harper. She was on her knees, crying, and holding her head.

Shadow was taken aback by the state Harper was in. He's only seen her cry a few times after her parents passed.

"I'm losing myself." Harper whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

"The Allspark chose you for a reason." Optimus gently picked Harper up and set her in the palm of his hand, "It saw your strength, your courage, and it saw your spark. You have to bury Megatron's spark."

Harper wiped her face.

"Look for your spark." Shadow spoke, "It's so much different than Megatron's."

"Is it?" Harper questioned, "Shadow…I have the body of a decepticon," She sniffled, looking to her hands and watching as they turned into sharp, metal claws, "Decepticon eyes," She looked up to Shadow, "Who says I don't have the heart of one?"

"That's not you talking." Shadow's voice rose in anger, "I've known you since Hannah and Vincent announced they were having you. When you arrived…I was shocked at your eye color, but I didn't see the eyes of a decepticon. I didn't see hate, I saw innocence. When you started to grow I saw love. I never saw hate in your eyes. Even now I don't see hate in your eyes."

Harper felt herself calming down at Shadow's words, "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be strong…I'm trying to fight all of this….I miss daddy. He was so strong…so brave.." She mumbled, exhaustion sweeping over her once again.

"And so are you." Shadow replied, "You can beat this."

Ratchet walked over, holding his hand out for Harper, "I'll take her back-"

"No." Harper moved hair out of her face before looking up to Optimus.

"You should listen to Ratchet." Optimus spoke.

"I don't want to be alone." Harper admitted, "And I want to talk to you…I want to get to know you." Harper mumbled as her eyes shut, "Please…" She lay down in Optimus' hand and quickly fell back to sleep.

"Sounds like she has a…crush. Is that what humans say?" Jazz spoke.

"Her hormones did seem to change for a moment, Optimus." Ratchet added.

"She's too young!" Shadow gently grabbed Harper from Optimus' hand, "Besides that, she's a human-"

"A human with the allspark." Ratchet interrupted, "This is not the conversation we should be having right now." He held out his hand for Harper.

Shadow looked at Ratchet's hand for a moment before handing Harper over.

"What is it, old friend?" Optimus asked, glad of the subject change.

Ratchet did a quick scan on Harper before carefully handing her back over to her guardian, "It seems as though the allspark is killing Harper. Our species and the human species do not mix. It's destroying her from the inside out. She must choose to stay a human and give up the power of the allspark, or keep the power of the allspark and become one of us."

Shadow looked down to the sleeping human in his hand. He felt a mixture of emotions. He was sad because he didn't want his Harper to die. He loved her with his entire spark, but he felt a little excited. If she were to choose to be like them, then she would have a longer life than she would if she would stay human.

"She could help build up our species if she chose to be one of us." Ratchet added.

Optimus looked down to Harper, his spark skipping a pulse, "When she wakes we will tell her and she can choose her own path."

"Maybe this is a choice you should make." Jazz spoke.

Optimus shook his head, "That would be selfish." He looked to Shadow, "Give her to the humans. Let them take her back to the medical bay."

Shadow held Harper close to his spark, "And let her freak out again? You heard her; she doesn't want to be left alone." He held out Harper, "Hold her? I need to run home and get a few things. Besides, she's starting to take a liking to you it seems."

Optimus took Harper from Shadow. He didn't take his eyes off of her. He watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. He tried his best to move her long black hair out of her face without waking her.

"Looks like she's not the only one with a crush." Jazz said with a chuckle.


End file.
